NUESTRO REENCUENTRO
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: novela visual japonesa de género yaoi desarrollada y publicada por Nitro Chiral. HISTORIA CREADA 100% POR MI, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN 100% YAOI LEMON


" **JUNTOS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE"**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 **MI VIDA JUNTO A TI**

Por Koujaku

Últimamente había estado recordando lo sucedido en la Torre Oval, Aoba me había salvado utilizando el Scrap, el me había liberado de aquel dolor tan grande que sentía pero al mismo tiempo descubrí un sentimiento el cual ahora era el que carcomía el alma y el corazón, amaba con todo mi ser a Aoba, pero no era capaz de decirle este sentimiento, tengo miedo a perderlo, que me odie o me aborrezca por sentir este amor por él, ha pasado un mes desde que Toue había muerto y Aoba no se separa de aquel mocoso insoportable, lo admito estoy celoso, Noiz me está robando el corazón de Aoba

Aoba: ….jaku, Koujaku ¿me estas escuchando?

Koujaku: lo lamento Aoba, me quede pensando en muchas cosas ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

Aoba: te decía que en unos dias darán de alta a Noiz, pero como aun tendrá que llevar el yeso se quedara con la abuela y conmigo, además quiero aprovechar que estará ahí para hacer una reunión y despedir a Mink

Koujaku: ¿vas a cuidar del mocoso? No sería mejor que se fuera a su casa

Aoba: pero Noiz vive solo, no puede estarse moviendo mucho, además recuerda que como utilice en el tambien el Scrap, ahora su sistema nervioso ya funciona y puede hacerse daño

Koujaku: lo cuidas demasiado, no es niño pequeño

Aoba: no lo es pero recuerda que él es el más joven de todos nosotros tiene 19 años y la abuela no quiso que se quedara solo y concuerdo con ella, además el otro día que fui se estaba pellizcando para ver qué tipo de sensación es la que tenia

Koujaku: bien, supongo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer

Aoba: sabes si no te conociera pensaría que odias a Noiz

Koujaku se había quedado en silencio, en verdad le molestaba que Aoba mostrara tal preocupación por ese mocoso insoportable, Aoba y Noiz solo tenian 3 años de diferencia pero Noiz era más maduro y sabía que el rubio tenía una gran ventaja sobre el

Ambos se habían despedido Aoba se fue a su casa pues su abuela estaría esperándolo y él fue con Mizuki, un trago en ese momento le haría bien, le dolía amar a Aoba, pero tampoco quería dejar de amarlo. Al llegar con Mizuki pidió una botella de Sake y su amigo se percató de la tristeza que tenía su amigo

Mizuki: ¿sabes que sería más fácil decirle que lo amas y asi dejarías de martirizarte?

Koujaku: no sé de qué me hablas Mizuki

Mizuki: por favor, tenemos años de conocernos y se perfectamente bien que estás enamorado de Aoba desde hace muchos años y déjame decirte que no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, bueno solo Aoba es el único que no se ha dado cuenta

Koujaku: ¿de qué hablas Mizuki?

Mizuki: aaaah, todos sabemos que te gusta Aoba… Mink, Clear, Noiz, Tae-san, incluso Virus y Trip lo sabían, bueno hasta Ren lo sabe

Koujaku: es por eso que ese maldito mocoso ha estado acaparando a Aoba

Mizuki: solo te diré que si no haces algo, tal vez ese mocoso como tú lo llamas, tal vez te lo gane primero

Koujaku: estoy perdido, no soy bueno diciendo lo que siento y menos a Aoba, Mizuki ayúdame por favor

Mizuki: vamos no es tan difícil, lo único que veo complicado es lo mujeriego que eres

Koujaku: Aoba sabe eso tambien, él nunca me tomara enserio

Mizuki: entonces comienza por cambiar esa parte tuya, ya deja de aceptar las invitaciones de todas las chicas

Koujaku: bien ya me voy, quiero pensar las cosas

Mizuki: vuelve pronto

Koujaku salio del local de Mizuki y se dirigió a su casa, era cierto lo primero que tendría que hacer es dejar a todas esas chicas con las que salía o de lo contrario Aoba nunca creería en él, al llegar a su casa se acostó sobre su cama, amaba a Aoba desde hace tantos años y por miedo a su rechazo siempre oculto sus sentimientos, el tan solo pensar en que se fuera con otro le molestaba, pero tambien pensar en él y tenerlo a su lado era algo que despertaba en el sus deseos y fantasías

Koujaku: Aoba… Aoba…

Koujaku metió su mano por debajo de su pantalón y de su ropa interior, tomando su miembro había comenzado a masturbarse hasta correrse, saco su mano y solo pensaba en lo bajo que era hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo amaba a Aoba y deseaba hacerle el amor, tenerlo entre sus brazos y amarlo cada día

A la mañana siguiente Koujaku se levantó temprano y comenzó con su trabajo, la semana había pasado rápidamente y en ningún momento había visto a Aoba

Serina: Koujaku pronto sera el festival de la Luna por que no vienes ese día conmigo

Koujaku: te lo agradezco mucho, pero ya tengo planes para ese día

Serina: que malo eres Koujaku, no has aceptado ninguna de mis invitaciones y ya no aceptar ir a cortar el cabello a domicilio

Koujaku: bueno es solo que quiero poner un lugar fijo de trabajo, además de solo hacer eso "trabajar"

El día había pasado entre invitaciones por parte de las chicas y el de forma caballerosa rechazándolas, por fin había terminado pero nunca se imaginó que tambien tendría algunos problemas ese día

Mika: Koujaku

Koujaku: oh Mika, lo lamento por hoy he terminado

Mika: no he venido a que arregles mi cabello, he venido a invitarte al festival de la Luna

Koujaku: te lo agradezco mucho Mika, es solo que ya tengo planes para ese día, además que bueno que te veo, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo

Mika: ¿y qué es?

Koujaku: Mika, estoy enamorado de alguien y voy muy enserio con esa persona, es por ello que ya no te veré mas

Mika: Koujaku no es justo, ¿Qué puede tener esa persona que no tenga yo?

Koujaku: Mika lo nuestro era algo ocasional, solo teníamos sexo, yo mismo te dije que no era serio, tú sabes cómo solía ser

Mika: ya lo sé, fui yo quien te pidió estar conmigo sin importarme que te acostaras con otras, pero no es justo yo te quiero y me gustas mucho

Koujaku: Mika entiéndelo por favor, esto se termino

Mika: eres un idiota Koujaku

Mika había soltado tremenda bofetada a Koujaku lo único que no esperaban es que Aoba fuera pasando por ese lugar y viera lo que le habían hecho a su amigo, Mika se había ido del lugar llorando y muy molesta

Aoba: Koujaku

Koujaku: hola Aoba… no me digas que viste lo que paso

Aoba: bueno solo vi que te abofetearon ¿Qué sucedió? Por lo que he escuchado no es la primera vez

Koujaku: solo estoy terminando con las chicas con las que salía y bueno a algunas no les ha gustado y esto ha pasado

Aoba: te dejo un rasguño en la mejilla, vamos a casa y te curo la herida

Koujaku: no es necesario Aoba

Aoba: vamos además tiene mucho tiempo que no vas y casi es hora de la cena, a la abuela le gustara que vayas

Aoba no dejo que Koujaku se negara asi que tomo la mano de su amigo y se marcharon del lugar, Koujaku se sentía bien al ir de esa forma con Aoba, asi que se dejó guiar

Al llegar a casa de Aoba, Tae-san y Koujaku platicaban mientras la cena era servida por Aoba, una vez que esta estuvo lista pasaron a la cocina y cenaron de forma amena, una vez terminada la cena, Aoba le insistió a su amigo en que debía quedarse, asi que ambos subieron a la habitacion de Aoba

Aoba: te dolerá un poco

Koujaku: creo que con tantas que he recibido esta semana, ya no me duele

Aoba: aun asi está un poco inflamada tu mejilla

Koujaku: auch

Aoba: te dije que dolería, bien ya está listo, te dejo en la habitacion con Ren yo iré a darme un baño

Ren: Hola Koujaku y Benny

Koujaku: está en casa, hoy se quedó para actualizarse, dime una cosa Ren ¿de qué hablan Aoba y el mocoso en el hospital?

Ren: lo lamento, pero tengo prohibido decir esa información

Koujaku: ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

Ren: Aoba me prohibió decirlo

Koujaku: vamos Ren, solo dime un poco

Ren: lo lamento, pero no

Ren salto hasta la cama de Aoba y se acostó en la almohada para que Koujaku no le siguiera preguntando, al poco tiempo Aoba regreso a su habitacion

Aoba: listo Koujaku puedes entrar al baño, por cierto mi abuela tuvo que lavar el futon para invitados, asi que compartiremos mi cama, es pequeña, pero nos acomodaremos bien

Koujaku solo asintió con la cabeza y salio hacia el baño, ¿había escuchado bien?

Koujaku: no podre dormir con Aoba junto a mí, pero no puedo irme ¿Qué hare ahora?

Koujaku salio del baño después de un tiempo y regreso a la habitacion de Aoba, este ya estaba recostado, apago la luz y entro a la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Aoba

Aoba: tardaste jejejeje

Koujaku: solo lo normal, perdón por despertarte

Aoba: no estaba dormido, solo había cerrado los ojos por un momento

Koujaku: creo que la última vez que dormí a tu lado fue cuando tenías 8 años

Aoba: si ha pasado mucho tiempo

Koujaku: es verdad, mejor ya duerme, tenemos trabajo mañana

Aoba: hasta mañana Koujaku

Koujaku: descansa Aoba

Aoba no tardo en quedarse dormido, Koujaku al darse cuenta de ello se volteo con cuidado y lo acomodo entre sus brazos, por ahora con ello era feliz, deseaba más asi que con sigilo esa noche le robo un casto y dulce beso de los labios de Aoba

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron para hacer sus actividades, sin embargo Aoba fue directo al hospital para ver a Noiz y asi poder llevarlo a su casa, ahí terminaría de recuperarse

Aoba: Noiz debes usar las muletas

Noiz: ya lo sé y por cierto el "anciano" aun no te dice nada

Aoba: no y me ha estado evitando

Noiz: supongo que tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas

Aoba: Mizuki dijo que estaba celoso de que viniera al hospital a verte y a cuidar de ti

Noiz: si ese "anciano" no hace algo, tendremos que forzarlo

Noiz tomo su Coil y comenzó a enviar mensajes rápidamente, no tardó mucho en obtener respuestas, asi que todos se verían en casa de Aoba, una vez que llegaron a casa de Aoba, el primero en arribar fue Mink, seguido de Clear y después Mizuki, todos estaban en la habitacion de Aoba

Mizuki: ¿Qué proponen que hagamos?

Clear: que Master sea el que se declare

Mink: eso no funcionara, ese hombre al escucharlo saldrá corriendo

Mizuki: y si lo emborrachamos, asi podría declararse

Noiz: olvídalo, el "anciano" no lo recordaría a la mañana siguiente

Mink: qué hay del festival

Noiz: buena idea, pero como hacemos para que ese idiota invite a Aoba

Clear: qué tal si le digo que oí que Mink-san invitara a Master

Mizuki: esa es una excelente idea, pero si se lo dices tú puedes echar a perder el plan, hoy quedo de pasar al bar asi que se lo diré yo

Aoba: ¿están seguros de que funcionara?

Noiz: de no ser asi, tomaremos medidas desesperadas… le diré al anciano que una vez que me recupere, te llevare conmigo a Alemania

Mink: con eso correrá a declararse

Aoba: aún sigo pensando que yo debería de declararme

Mizuki: Mink tiene razón, saldría huyendo y no porque no te amé y eso te aria sentir mal, además todos hemos sabido que se está portando bien y ya no está saliendo con ninguna chica, asi que como ya tenemos el plan "A" yo me voy antes de que llegue y vea que está cerrado

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Mizuki se retiró de la casa de Aoba, horas más tarde Koujaku había llegado al bar y estaba en la barra frente a su amigo

Mizuki: con esos suspiros terminaras deprimiendo a todos los clientes

Koujaku: no sé qué hacer, ayer me quede en casa de Aoba y le robe un beso cuando estaba dormido y por la mañana prácticamente salí huyendo

Mizuki: bien si no harás nada, entonces date por vencido, de todas formas pretendientes no le faltan, supongo que Mink aprovechara que Noiz no puede salir

Koujaku: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Mizuki: pensé que ya lo sabias, Mink está interesado en Aoba y va a invitarlo esta noche al festival de la Luna

Koujaku: ¿Cómo que Mink está interesado en Aoba, que no solo era el mocoso?

Mizuki: pues no… de hecho ahora que lo recuerdo Virus y Trip estaban muy obsesionados con Aoba, tambien oí que Noiz es alemán y en cuanto se recupere volverá a su país de origen pero quiere llevarse a Aoba claro si él lo acepta, lo mismo pasa con Mink el pronto volverá a américa e igual tengo entendido que si Aoba lo acepta se lo llevara con él, asi que supongo que esta entre que acepte el amor de Noiz o de Mink y esto dependerá de quien se le declare primero, pero como tú ya te… oye Koujaku… jejejeje funciono

Koujaku al escuchar tales palabras no espero más y salio corriendo del lugar, no podía perder a Aoba, ya fuera Alemania o América, nunca más lo volvería a ver y no estaba dispuesto a eso, mientras tanto Mizuki ya le había avisado a Mink y a Noiz de lo que había pasado

Koujaku llego a casa de Aoba y entro corriendo encontrando en la sala a Tae-san, Noiz y Aoba, al entrar tomo rápido de la mano a Aoba y salieron de la casa hasta el parque

Aoba: Koujaku… Koujaku ¿Qué pasa?

Koujaku: perdón Aoba, es solo que me urgía hablar contigo, discúlpame por sacarte asi de tu casa

Aoba: está bien, ¿pero qué sucede?

Koujaku: bueno… esto, bueno veras es que yo… bueno quería decirte algo… yo… yo quiero invitarte al Festival de la Luna, asi que Aoba ¿irías conmigo?

Aoba: ¿y por eso me sacaste asi de la casa?

Koujaku: bueno… si, lo que pasa es que… solo responde por favor Aoba

Aoba: claro iré contigo Koujaku

Koujaku: bien, entonces paso por ti a las 8:00 pasado mañana

Aoba: claro, pero por ahora hay que regresar, tal vez preocupaste a la abuela por sacarme asi de la casa

Koujaku y Aoba regresaron y Koujaku dejo a Aoba, tenía que hacer varias cosas y sobre todo buscar algunas otras, asi que a la mañana siguiente Koujaku fue a varias tiendas y compro diversas cosas que acomodo bien en una caja de regalo, teniendo todo listo fue a casa de Aoba donde el chico se sorprendió al recibir una hermosa Yukata en color blanco con decorados en color azul cielo y bordes rojos, esta tenía unos guantes parecidos a los que usa Koujaku en color gris los cuales al final tenian unos adornos en forma de círculos en color azul y para complementar todo una horquilla roja de una flor

Aoba: es muy hermoso Koujaku, no debiste molestarte

Koujaku: es solo algo que vi y como me gusto pensé que te quedaría bien

Aoba: es hermoso, lo usare mañana

Koujaku: bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

Koujaku se marchó y al entrar Aoba a la sala todos le dieron una mirada de aprobación

Mink: al menos hizo algo sensato

Noiz: el anciano no tiene tan mal gusto

Mizuki: jajajajaja si se trata de ropa tradicional Koujaku tiene buen ojo aunque me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que supo la talla exacta de Aoba?

Aoba: eh… ahora que lo dices, no lo se

Mink: bien me marcho aún tengo algunas cosas que arreglar

Aoba: Mink en verdad debes irte

Mink: si pero volveré de vez en cuando

Mink salio de la casa de Aoba, Mizuki y Clear hicieron lo mismo pues tenian que abrir el bar pues a partir de ese día Clear estaría trabajando ahí, por su parte Noiz y Aoba siguieron platicando por un buen rato

Aoba: Noiz tu no le dirás nada a Mink, es se ira

Noiz: no importa, en cuanto me recupere y termine la rehabilitación iré detrás de él, ese hombre no se me escapa

Aoba: jajajajajaja sí que eres atrevido Noiz

Noiz: claro no dejare que Mink se me escape

Aoba: ¿desde cuándo te gusta Mink?

Noiz: desde que lo conocimos

Aoba: vaya y yo que pensé que te caía mal

Noiz: para nada, es solo que en ese entonces no sentía nada y los sentimientos me eran innecesarios, cuando lo vi algo me llamo la atención de él y cuando Platinum Jell callo, me di cuenta de que me gustaba y cada vez que iba de visita al hospital pues termine enamorándome de el

Aoba: jejejeje ojala pudieras ir al festival con Mink

Noiz: eso ya lo tengo planeado y créeme que hare que me lleve

Ambos jóvenes reían y Tae-san desde la cocina solo reía por las ocurrencias de esos dos y por despistados que podían ser Koujaku y Mink. Al siguiente día muy temprano Noiz llamo por el Coil a Mink

Mink: ¿Qué sucede?

Noiz: necesito un favor, quiero gravar todo de la cita de Aoba, pero Mizuki y Clear estarán ocupados en el puesto que instalaron para el festival y quería ver si podias llevarme

Mink: ¿no sera peligroso asi como estas?

Noiz: dudo mucho que quieras ir solo y gravar todo

Mink: bien pasare por ti, pero me debes una

Noiz: claro, no hay problema y no le digas nada a Aoba no sabe lo que planeo

Mink: bien

Ambos terminaron la llamada, Tanto Noiz como Aoba estaban arreglándose, Aoba se había puesto la Yukata que Koujaku le regalo y Noiz había optado por usar una en color rojo con bordes dorados que había pedido por internet, el primero en llegar fue Mink quien al ver a Noiz de alguna forma se había quedado algo embobado, asi que cargando a Noiz salieron de la casa para esconderse

Mink: no pensé que usarías una Yukata

Noiz: no quería llamar la atención por eso la use, además no pensé que tu usarías una

Mink vestía una Yukata en color verde con detalles en rojo, su cabello lo había atado en una coleta alta y se veía muy guapo a los ojos de Noiz

Noiz vio como Koujaku había llegado asi que despertó a Usagimodoki y le dijo que fuera gravando todo, Koujaku vestía un hakama negro con un Haori en color rojo con franjas azules y con detalles de flores en varios degradados de rojo y encima del Haori una capilla negra con bordados rojos, Aoba y Koujaku habían salido del lugar y fueron caminando hacia el festival, Mink por su parte cargaba a Noiz quien no perdía detalle de todo lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos, una vez que llegaron al festival Noiz y Mink fueron a donde estaban Mizuki y Clear y dejo a Usagimodoki para que siguiera a Aoba y a Koujaku, mientras todos los demás veían desde sus Coil

Mizuki: vaya, no pensé que vendrían y menos que usaran Yukatas

Mink: solo para no llamar la atención

Clear: Master se ve divertido

Noiz: pues eso espero y sobre todo que el anciano ya se le declare

Mientras tanto Koujaku había llevado a Aoba a un puesto de Dangos donde comían a gusto, después fueron a unos puestos donde jugaron a los dardos, todo el tiempo fue divertido y ameno, incluso habían tomado Sake en el puesto de Mizuki y donde Mink y Noiz se habían escondió para que no los vieran

Aoba: el festival estuvo muy divertido, me la he pasado muy bien

Koujaku: me da gusto que te hayas divertido Aoba ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Aoba: pues la verdad ya estoy cansado y no quiero caminar hasta la casa, porque no vamos a la tuya, está más cerca

Aoba tomo la mano de Koujaku y comenzaron a caminar, Koujaku estaba nervioso y no sabía si era buena idea que Aoba fuera a su casa, habían estado tomando un poco y él no quería perder el poco control que aun tenia, pero ya era tarde, habían llegado a su casa y ahora no había marcha atrás

Aoba: sabes Koujaku, creo que si no te lo digo tu nunca lo harás

Koujaku: ¿Qué cosa Aoba?

Aoba: esto

Aoba de acerco hasta donde esta Koujaku, paso sus manos hasta el cuello de Koujaku y unió su labios en un beso, Koujaku no podía creer lo que Aoba estaba haciendo, tal vez era el alcohol y eso no podía seguir, trato de quitarse a Aoba de encima pero Aoba lo abrazo aún más fuerte separándose de él y susurrando cerca de su oído

Aoba: no me rechaces Koujaku, te amo, te amo y ya no soporto no estar a tu lado

Koujaku: Aoba… ¿hablas enserio?

Aoba: si Koujaku, te amo y deseo ser tuyo, Koujaku hazme el amor

Koujaku: te amo Aoba, te he amado por mucho tiempo

Con esas palabras ambos comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, era un amor de tanto tiempo, un amor que había estado oculto hasta ese momento pero que ahora era libre, Koujaku cargo a Aoba hasta su habitacion y ahí lo recostó con delicadeza para después posarse sobre él y seguir besándole, Aoba solo podía gemir pues las sensaciones eran tan placenteras y deliciosas

Koujaku comenzó a desatar la Yukata de Aoba y comenzó a recorrer desde su cuello, hombros, pecho, todo besaba, lamia, mordía y marcaba, pronto la ropa era estorbosa y rápidamente Koujaku termina por dejar desnudo a Aoba y el mismo se quitó sus prendas, un nuevo beso comenzó todo nuevamente, Koujaku bajo hasta el miembro de Aoba y lo metió en su boca, Aoba dio un grito de placer, cosa que alegro a Koujaku quien comenzó a meter y sacar el miembro de Aoba

Koujaku estiro su mano y de su cómoda tomo un frasco el cual abrió y unto un poco del líquido en su dedos, sin dejar de succionar y lamer el miembro de su ahora amante introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Aoba quien dio un pequeño quejido por la incomodidad pero luego comenzó a gemir pues era placentera la sensación

Aoba: Koujaku aaaah ahí ahí se siente delicioso

Koujaku introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a simular pequeñas embestidas, Aoba gemía aún más fuerte, un tercer dedo fue introducido en la entrada de Aoba y este dio un gran grito de placer y con ello se corrió dentro de la boca de Koujaku

Aoba miro como su amado había tragado toda su esencia haciendo que se ruborizara aún más, Koujaku se posiciono en medio de Aoba, con una mano tomo su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de Aoba mientras que con la otra lo tomo de la cadera, de una sola embestida entro por completo en Aoba, este dio un grito de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos, las cuales Koujaku lamio

Koujaku: lo siento, pero era mejor asi, pronto pasara el dolor Aoba

Aoba: lo sé, te amo Koujaku

Koujaku: y yo a ti Aoba

Aoba comenzó a besar a Koujaku y momentos después movió su cadera dándole a entender que podía comenzar y asi lo hizo, las embestidas eran suaves y lentas pues no quería lastimar a su amado, pronto los gemidos de placer por parte de Aoba hicieron que Koujaku comenzara a embestirlo más rápido

Aoba: aaaah aaaah

Koujaku: tan estrecho, Aoba siento que vas a devorarme por completo

Aoba: más fuerte Koujaku aaaah

Koujaku: aaaahg… mmmh

Las embestidas, el sudor de sus cuerpos, los gemidos y el sonido del choque de la piel era sin duda la música más hermosa que Koujaku podría haber escuchado… Koujaku salio del cuerpo de Aoba pata voltearlo y ponerlo en cuatro para comenzar a penetrarlo nuevamente, las estocadas se hicieron más profundas y Aoba gemía más fuerte, podía sentir como Koujaku entraba por completo dentro de él

Aoba: Koujaku quiero… quiero estar… sobre ti… aaaah Koujaku aaaah

Koujaku salio nuevamente de Aoba y se recostó en la cama subiendo encima de el a Aoba quien tomo el miembro de Koujaku para nuevamente ponerlo dentro de él, Aoba subía y bajaba ayudado por Koujaku, unidos por un beso fogoso y el sonido de las penetraciones era tan excitante que pronto para Aoba vino un glorioso orgasmo con el cual hizo que Koujaku sintiera como sus paredes se apretaban y sin poder evitarlo Koujaku termino dentro de él, Aoba cayó encima de Koujaku quien lo recibió con amor entre sus brazos

Aoba: espero hayas terminado con todas esas mujeres

Koujaku: ten por seguro que asi fue y que solo tú eres el dueño de mi corazón Aoba

Aoba: más te vale que asi sea o todos te darán una paliza

Koujaku: ¿todos?

Aoba: Noiz, Mink, Clear y Mizuki… ah y tambien la abuela

Koujaku: entonces mañana mismo iré a hablar con Tae-san para pedir tu mano y poder casarnos

Aoba se incorporó un poco al oír esas palabras de Koujaku, este al ver la expresión de Aoba estiro su mano nuevamente hasta el cajón de su cómoda y saco una pequeña cajita de madera, la cual abrió entregándosela a Aoba, esta contenía un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra dorada en el centro y por dentro tenia escrito "mi amor por la eternidad"

Koujaku: Aoba Seragaki me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y asi convertirte en mi esposo

Aoba: si Koujaku, acepto casarme contigo

Aoba lloraba de felicidad, Koujaku tomo la sortija y la coloco en el dedo anular de Aoba, ambos volvieron a recostarse y por esa noche se dejaron llevar por el inmenso amor que se sentían el uno al otro, esa noche fue una llena de sexo hasta casi el amanecer

Era más de medio día cuando ambos se despertaron, se levantaron y se dieron una ducha, almorzaron y salieron hacia la casa de Aoba en donde Koujaku pidió formalmente la mano de Aoba

Un mes después, en un templo todos estaban contemplando una unión que se llevaba a cabo bajo un hermoso atardecer, el viento soplaba sutilmente llevando consigo los pétalos de las flores de los árboles de sakura, ambos jóvenes habían dado sus votos y juramento de amarse por la eternidad, un beso daba por finalizada aquella hermosa boda

El banquete había sido sencillo pero con la compañía de todos los amigos había sido la celebración más hermosa que hubiesen presenciado, una semana después Mink se había marchado a américa, Noiz pronto terminaría con su rehabilitación y tanto Mizuki como Clear llevaban muy bien los negocios de ambos

Koujaku y Aoba vivían en la casa de Koujaku donde habían puesto su local y Koujaku le enseñaba a Aoba a ser un estilista como el

Koujaku: Aoba creo que sería mejor que Tae-san te revise, estoy preocupado esta es la tercera vez que te desmayas

Aoba: tienes razón, sera mejor que vayamos con la abuela

Koujaku: gracias por traerlo a casa Noiz

Noiz: no hay problema, de todas formas iba para avisarles que parto en unos dias

Koujaku: jajaja espero que grabes la cara que pondrá Mink cuando te declares mocoso

Noiz: si pero primero llevemos a Aoba con Tae-san

Ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar mientras Koujaku cargaba a Aoba, al llegar con Tae-san Koujaku le explico que últimamente Aoba no se había sentido bien y que erala tercera vez perdía el conocimiento

Tae-san: vaya… creo saber lo que es, pero prefiero cerciorarme

Tae-san tomo una muestra de la sangre de Aoba y la puso en un frasco el cual agito y reventó una pequeña capsula que tenía dentro haciendo que la sangre de Aoba se tornara de color azul

Tae-san: aaaah, ya me esperaba esto, verán hay algunas cosas que ustedes ignoran y no dije nada porque no creí que esto fuera a pasar

Noiz: Tae-san ¿eso era una prueba de embarazo, cierto?

Koujaku: ¿Cómo?

Aoba: ¿una prueba de embarazo? ¿Abuela?

Tae-san: verán cuando Toue creo a Sei y a Aoba, los creo pensando en que Sei seria varón y Aoba mujer, cuando se dieron cuenta les faltaba ADN femenino para terminar la formación de Aoba, pero como casi estaba terminado y Toue no quería comenzar nuevamente el proceso, lo único que hizo fue cambiar el esquema de ADN y terminar el proceso de Aoba como varón, pero nunca retiraron los órganos femeninos, lo único que hicieron fue suprimir la ovulación, por lo cual Aoba nunca podría embarazarse pero tampoco podría dejar embarazada a una mujer, sin embargo el cuerpo de Aoba lo reconocía como un cuerpo femenino y creo que con el tiempo este comenzó a ovular y bueno… Aoba está embarazado y por el color de la sangre y la numeración que aparece en el frasco Aoba tendrá unas 7 semanas de embarazo

Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban, Aoba se sentía morir pues ahora pensaba que Koujaku lo dejaría por creerlo un fenómeno, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario pues al salir de sus pensamientos Koujaku levanto a Aoba para abrazarlo, besarlo y darle las gracias

Koujaku: gracias Aoba, gracias… vas a darme un hijo, un hijo de ambos, estoy tan feliz

Aoba: no vas a rechazarme por ser como soy

Koujaku: claro que no, te amo tal cual eres y ahora vamos a tener un hijo

Noiz: Tae-san ¿dijo 7 semanas?

Tae-san: si

Noiz: entonces ese bebé se formó cuando se comieron el pastel antes de tiempo… ósea… el día del Festival de la Luna

Koujaku y Aoba miraron a Noiz con una cara extraña ¿Cómo sabia el que ese día se entregaron?

Al parecer esa duda se quedaría en ellos pues el joven no quiso decir nada y dias después salio rumbo a américa pues iba detrás de un hombre taheño al cual no dejaría escapar

… **. 1 SEMANA DESPUES, LLAMADA POR COIL….**

Aoba: me alegra saber que ambos ahora están juntos

Koujaku: ¿con quién hablas Aoba?

Aoba: con Noiz y con Mink

Koujaku: ah, hola ¿Qué tal el viaje mocoso?

Noiz: bastante bien anciano

Koujaku: por lo que veo lograste capturar a Mink

Mink: si y aquí se quedara, tambien fue una gran sorpresa saber lo de Aoba

Koujaku: verdad que sí, ahora esperamos un bebé, asi que deberán venir para cuando él bebé este por nacer

Noiz: de hecho iremos antes, queremos hablar con Tae-san sobre el proceso que uso Toue

Aoba: no me digan que quieren ver si pueden usarlo

Mink: si, busque un poco de información y si es lo que pienso puede que Tae-san nos ayude para que Noiz pueda engendrar

Koujaku: vaya, esa no me la esperaba

Y asi la plática siguió, efectivamente unos meses después Mink y Noiz regresaron a Midorijima y tal y como Mink y Tae-san habían investigado el proceso era muy fácil y no corría ningún riesgo por lo cual Noiz se sometió a este y pocas semanas después había quedado embarazado, por seguridad y para evitar que alguien más se enterara de los embarazos, Mink les propuso ir a vivir a américa cerca de donde había estado su aldea

Unas semanas después Mizuki, Clear, Tae-san, Mink, Noiz, Koujaku y Aoba habían abandonado Midorijima, en el tiempo en el que se fueron Clear y Mizuki abrieron un local de tatuajes y un bar, Koujaku abrió una estética y Tae-san junto con Mink abrieron una pequeña clínica en la cual atendían a la gente cercana de los otros pueblos

Aoba y Noiz habían aprendido por Mink a hacer collares, pulseras y accesorios para el cabello y estos eran vendidos muy bien en la estética y el local de tatuajes

Mizuki: no lo creo Aoba y Noiz están enormes

Clear: Aoba tiene casi los 9 meses y Noiz tiene 7 aunque no pensé que Noiz estuviera esperando gemelos

Mink: ni se les ocurra decirles que están enormes

Koujaku: eso sería letal

Mizuki: jajajajajaja ya me lo imagino

Noiz y Aoba caminaban hacia donde estaban todos, en su mano sostenían un té de hiervas que Mink les había preparado pero el sonido de las tazas al caer llamo su atención, al verlos ambos jóvenes tenian mojado sus pantalones

Mizuki: Aoba rompió fuente y el parto de Noiz se adelanto

Tanto Mink como Koujaku cargaron respectivamente a sus parejas y fueron rápidamente hasta la clínica Tae-san y Mink ingresaron para preparar todo, afuera Koujaku, Clear y Mizuki estaban nerviosos

Para todos habían sido las dos horas más largas de toda su vida, el llanto de un pequeño hizo que se tranquilizaran un poco, 15 minutos después se pudo escuchar otro llanto y minutos después otro.

Tae-san y Mink habían limpiado y acomodado a Noiz y a Aoba en unas camas mientras que terminaban de limpiar a dos pequeñas niñas y aun pequeño niño, poco tiempo después Koujaku, Clear y Mizuki entraron y ahí pudieron conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia, Aoba había dado a luz a un pequeño varón de cabellos azules y ojos rojizos como los de Koujaku, mientras que Noiz había dado a luz a dos pequeñas de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados como los de Mink

Koujaku: bienvenido a este mundo mi pequeño Sei, voy a cuidar de ti y de tu madre y nunca dejare que nada malo les pase

Aoba: ¿Sei?

Koujaku: acaso no es el mejor nombre que puede llevar nuestro pequeño

Aoba: si… si lo es… bienvenido mi pequeño Sei

… **..5 AÑOS DESPUES….**

Se podía ver a dos pequeñas niñas de largos cabellos rubios y ojos dorados peleando por un pequeño de cabellos azules y ojos rojizos, el pequeño solo podía reír nerviosamente hacia donde estaban sus padres

Noiz: Alexa y Miharu dejen de jalar a Sei o lo van a lastimar

Miharu: pero mami, Alexa ya jugo con Sei y ahora yo quiero jugar con el

Alexa: no es cierto mami, lo que pasa es que Miharu solo lo quiere para el

Mink: sera mejor que ese pequeño que esperas sea varón o esas dos no dejaran de pelear por Sei

Koujaku: espera estas diciendo que ellas quieren a mi pequeño

Mink: ambas dicen que se casaran con Sei cuando sean grandes, asi que si no quieres a tu hijo partido a la mitad sera mejor que ese pequeño sea varón

Aoba: jajajajaja eso espero yo tambien

Aquella extraña familia se había conocido al querer detener a un enemigo en común, pero de igual forma gracias a eso se habían conocido, se habían formado parejas, se habían casado y habían tenido hijos

Aoba y Koujaku esperaban a su segundo hijo después de 5 años, en ese tiempo Tae-san había partido de aquel mundo, Mizuki se había casado con una mujer de una aldea vecina y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo, Noiz y Mink habían tratado de hablar con la familia de Noiz pero al ver que seguían igual decidieron no contarles nada sobre sus nietas y su vida era feliz al lado de sus hijas y amigos, Clear había abierto una guardería y era el tío favorito de sus sobrinas y sobrino, su vida era feliz y plena

Aoba: me alegro de haberme enamorado de ti Koujaku

Koujaku: yo tambien Aoba, te amo, amo a nuestro hijo y a este pequeño que está formándose dentro de ti, tambien amo a esta familia tan extraña que formamos con nuestros amigos

Aoba: solo nos queda seguir siendo felices, apoyándonos y cuidándonos como siempre lo hemos hecho, te amo Koujaku

Koujaku: y yo a ti mi dulce Aoba, te amare por toda la eternidad


End file.
